The Spearman DxD
by AZ23AJ
Summary: No Summary (Rated M)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: No summary yet, but this story was inspired by the 3headed-dragon story; Naruto Jaegerjaquez: The Strongest Rook. Be noted that this story might have some elements from the Strongest Rook story but will be different and my own ideas. It just has the same plot and bashing, being light or heavily bashing. OC will be descendant of Cu Chulainn and Achilles. His father was the descendant of Achilles and Demigod son of Athena. His mother was the descendant of Cu Chulainn and half Youkai. And yes, there are some Naruto elements in this story, but only one or two to avoid copying 3headed-dragon's story. So, the OC will have a temper and somewhat cold feelings towards the ones he doesn't like. OC will have Gae Bolg with being a Wolf Youkai.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Spearman's Reincarnation**

* * *

 ** _Third POV_**

Alexander 'Alex' Chulainn was a laidback, prideful, calm, and kind 17-year-old young man, standing at six feet tall. He had red eyes that are sited, blue hair with a ponytail at the back, silver earrings, was lean but had a muscular build, and most saw him has a wild dog due to his personality. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys uniform with some changes to it. Instead of the blaze, he wore a light blue jacket and a light green shirt underneath. While walking towards school and soon across the campus, he could not help himself in remembered his life so far.

Alex had lost both of his parents at a young age and doesn't want to remember it. His father was strong headed and laidback but had a kind heart towards the people he cares about. His mother was wild, calm, and a temper on her, but was a lovable mother to have. In fact, both of his parents were lovable and loved each moment they spend together. He smiled sadly on remembering the past but shook his head and focus on the now.

Most people would have broken after that, but Alex wasn't most people, but he wasn't most people and vowed to kill the fools that killed his parents. His father had died at the hands of some Devils that wanted him to join their peerage, but that failed and lead to an all-out fight with the Devils. The father had died with killing a few Devils and that caused his son to have to dislike towards them but kept an open mind and maybe meet some kind ones. The mother had died by Fallen Angels and her son gained a deep hatred for the crows. He vowed that he will kill the Fallen Angel that killed his mother with bare hands or spear one day.

Alex sighed as he heads in to call and thought of his training was going. He had trained when he was six from his parents and later some old friends of his parents to this very day. He was great with a spear, having his accentuators' spears and can cast ruins. He had started learning to use Senjutsu for some years now and believed that it was a powerful tool for any Youkai to use at will.

After some training over the years, his grandmother, Athena the Goddess of Wisdom, wanted her grandson to go to school in Japan and he agreed to do it for hers and his parents' sake to have somewhat a normal life. When Alex first came to Kuoh Academy a year ago, he started to sense Devils. Despite what happened to his father, he didn't have hatred for all Devils, but he was cautious of them yes and was glad that they had never noticed he was different from any other human.

At first, Alex had trouble with making friends since almost everyone just considered him a wild mad dog, thanks to his looks, attitude, and sited eyes. However, that changed when he started to beat the crap out of perverts and the Perverted Trio for peeping on the girls from the Kendo Club. He hated perverts with a passion and became the handsome wild bad boy to most of the girls and caused most of the guys to hate on campus to hate him. The blue haired teen didn't care and kept doing what he does.

Through sometimes, Alex had two important things that happen to him. The first was he started dating one of the girls from the Kendo Club named Katase and later after two months of dating she brought up that her best friend, Murayama, had feelings for him and later he dated both. To the blue-haired teen surprise that they both didn't care if the school found out and they were happy with each other. The information that the Wolf of Kuoh was dating to two girls at once had a little impact and girls at school were okay it, causing the boys to hate him even more. The girls knew that Katase and Murayama where best friends, almost like sisters that shared everything, so they expected the girls to share a boy one day.

The second was that since Alex was beating up pervert students, he met the Student Council President Souna Shitori, one of the Devils that occupied the school. While a bit strict for his liking, the blue-haired teen was found that he liked short black-haired president and the rest of the student council, which he guessed were her peerage. He was cautious of them at first, but over time they became friends.

Sure, Souna still had to punish Alex for beating up other students but she made it known to him that she approved of his treatment of the Perverted Trio. Due to being friends with the Student Council, he thought of making friends with the other Devils on campus but only succeeded in making friends with school mascot Koneko Toujou. He could feel the chakra inside of the white-haired girl and guessed that she was a Youkai before becoming a Devil. It could be the reason why she warmed up to him so fast, she could feel on a subconscious level that they were the same in a way.

Alex was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard Issei bragging about having a date late on tonight, making him sick and disliking towards the brown-haired pervert.

 _"Who in the hell in their right mind would go out with that perverted idiot?"_ Alex asked himself in thought but shook his head and moved on.

He decided not to think about it too much as school was almost over for the day and had some training to do later.

* * *

 **(Student Council Office)**

Souna Shitori or her real name Sona Sitri was a beautiful young woman standing at five-five feet with smooth fair skin, violet eyes, black hair done in a short bob cut and slim figure. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls uniform along with glasses. She was currently playing chess with her childhood friend and rival, Rias Gremory.

Rias was another beautiful young woman standing at five-eighth with smooth fair skin, blue-green eyes, long crimson red hair that went down to her ass, and buxom figure. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls uniform.

"I believe this game is mine Sona," said Rias as she moved her knight piece.

"Don't be so sure about that Rias…checkmate," said Sona as she knocked over her opponent's king.

"Hmmm, I could have sworn I had you this time," said Rias with a sigh leaving her lips.

"Yes, and I used your own confidence to my advantage," Sona replied with a smirk on her face.

Sona was known for being the best chess player in school and has only lost a couple times when playing with her friend, Alex. She never told Rias and wanted to keep it that way but moving on.

"I see that now, but I have to say Sona I'm a little disappointed that you went back on our agreement," Rias informed, causing her friend to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sona asked, wounding what her friend met.

"We agreed that you would allow me to deal with the Fallen Angels that have shown up in the city, but it seems that a lot of them were dealt with before anyone of my peerages could get there," Rias replied.

"I assure you Rias that my peerage has nothing to do with this. I ordered them to stay out of the situation as you would be handling it," said Sona, being a bit offended that Rias thought she would do such a thing.

"If it's not you then we have someone unaffiliated with either of us operating in our territory and we need to find out who," Rias informed.

"Indeed, but onto another topic. How are you coming with your potential new piece," Sona asked, knowing that her friend was looking for some more peerage members to get in.

"I believe it is going well. I also believe that the Fallen Angels will make their move on him tonight," Rias replied, having her plans down and know what to do.

"I see," said Sona as she fixed her glasses, seeing what her friend was doing and had other plans.

"You're not jealous that I called dibs on him first, are you?" Rias asked with challenging smirk.

"Hardly, while I will admit that Hyoudou-san has potential. I already have my eye on someone else that will be more fitting for my peerage," Sona replied while thinking about Alex.

Something just kept telling the black-haired Devil girl that there was something special about the blue haired teen and he would make a great addition to her peerage. She wasn't usually a person to make decisions based on feelings, but she just couldn't ignore this feeling no matter how hard she tried. It didn't help that over the course of their friendship that she and the rest of the female members of her peerage had grown feelings for him. It wasn't their fault as underneath that laidback, prideful, and slight violent attitude was a kind, calm, funny, and passionate young man that you couldn't help but love.

Sona and her peerage understand very well why Katase and Murayama were so happy with Alex. He was one of a kind.

"Oh really? Just who has caught your eye Sona?" Rias asked, wounding what got her friend's eye and maybe get who in her peerage instead.

"I think I'll keep that as a surprise, for now, Rias," Sona replied, knowing that for some reason only Rias's Rook seemed to like Alex and didn't want her friend to take him to her peerage before she can get her chance.

"Oh, fine be that way. Anyway, I should be going," said Rias as she stood up and left to get ready to be summoned later the night.

* * *

 **Later that Night**

Alex was walking home after a long day of training while looking at a flier Sona gave him before he left school. She told him that it was supposed to give him luck, but he knew that this was one of those summoning fliers that Devils gave out.

If Sona was planning on having the blue-haired teen join her peerage, he didn't mind if she didn't try to make a slave out of him.

Alex was brought out of his thoughts when he sensed and smelled a Fallen Angel nearby, getting himself to be focused and ready all the sudden.

"Another one of those crows? How many of them do I have to kill before they get the message?" Alex asked himself in thought.

Yeah, it had been Alex killing the Fallen Angels in the city that was left unchecked. He had hunted a few Fallen Angels, having him everything time feel their power and went to check out the area to always found a Fallen either trying to kill or rape a human being. He had to kill them and that was that.

Running over to the area where scent and power were at, Alex found Issei with his date, being named Yuma. He could feel that Yuma was the Fallen Angel he sensed and now it made sense on how Issei got a date at all, but he wondered what a Fallen Angel would want with a brown-haired idiot of all people. He shook his head and decided to stay, trying to see what would happen if he stayed hidden and started to use his enhanced hearing to listen in.

Everything seemed fine at first until Alex heard Yuma ask, 'Would you die for me?' and saw that Issei wasn't even moving but questioning her on what she said. He could only sigh to himself of the idiot was doing and not seeing the facts.

 _"What kind of idiot doesn't get suspicious when someone asks them to die?"_ Alex asked himself in thought and turn his attention back to the pair.

Then Yuma started to go through a transformation that caused her to grow slightly taller, her eyes became darker purple, the body became more mature with her breast growing to a cup and finally, her clothes were destroyed and replaced with what looked like an S&M outfit. She also had two feathered wings coming out of her back, making it clear that she was a Fallen Angel.

"Sorry Issei, while you seem like a nice boy and I don't really want to do this, but I have orders to kill you. I hope you don't blame me, but God for putting that Sacred Gear in you. And by the way my name is Raynare," said Fallen Angel, now correctly named Raynare as she formed a red-light spear in her hand.

Alex saw the whole thing in the shadows and thought, _"Okay she clearly said she had to kill him, so he should be running by now."_

"BOOBIES! I saw real naked BOOBIES!" Issei cheered, completely ignoring the situation.

 _"THAT FUCKING MORON!"_ Alex yelled in thought, getting ready to jump in anytime soon.

Raynare sweat dropped before throwing her spear at the pervert. Alex acted quickly and rushed just in time to pushed Issei out of the way. When the blue-haired teen got and waited for the brown-haired boy to stood up, Alex then slapped Issei in the face and caused him to yell in pain at having a red hand mark on his face.

"OW! What was that for you bastard!" Issei yelled, rubbing his red cheek.

"Shut up your fucking moron! Who the hell cheers about breast when they're about being killed? Now get out here before I rip off your fucking dick and shove it up your nose!" Alex barked, making Issei paled and to start running.

However, the brown-haired teen stopped to stare at Raynare's breasts a bit longer. This was incredibly stupid because as soon he stopped a blue light spear hit him in the back and came out of his stomach. This caused the blue-haired teen to sigh on the idiot's death and was a little taken back of move crows were here.

"What's taking so long Raynare?" A man asked as he comes out from behind a tree.

The man looked to be middle-aged with fair skin, dark hair, and blue eyes. He wore black shoes, pants, a white dress shirt, a gray trench coat, and gray fedora.

"Sorry Dohnaseek, but this human got in the way," Raynare replied before two more Fallen Angels showed up.

One was as tall as Koneko with blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a maid dress. The second was rather tall with long dark blue hair and eyes. She had great body figure that matched Raynare's and wore a red dress that looks like a sexy secretary outfit.

"Mittelt, Kalawarner, did you guys follow me too?" Raynare asked, being surprised to see her comrades have come.

"No, we followed Dohnaseek," Mittelt replied.

 _"Okay it's official by now that all female Fallen Angels are hot,"_ Alex thought to himself as he kept his guard up and being ready to summon his weapon.

He was little worn out from training an hour ago and needed to be careful but turn his attention back towards the crows.

"Wait there's no reason to kill him. We can just erase his memory of us and this night," said Mittelt, offering her thoughts and not want to kill a hot man in front of her.

"He's also really handsome some we could have a little 'fun' with him," said Kalawarner with a seductive smirk on her face.

This surprised Alex at first, but he also could use this to not fight with a worn-out body.

"Three hot girls and two guys sound wrong. Get rid of that fedora guy and you've got a deal," said Alex with a smiled on his face.

He was a little exhausted from training and hoped to get out of this without fighting. And his father taught to be smart in a fight and never strike at a woman. His mother taught him to be a gentleman first before being a warrior.

"Well, he is cute. So, I don't see why not," said Raynare with a seductive smirk on her face, liking the idea and wanting to see the handsome man body.

What three Fallen Angels girls and the blue haired teen didn't know that Issei was still alive and was right now hating Alex even more for being offered a chance to have sex with three smoking hot girls.

Alex was close to sigh in relief before he had to quickly dodge a blue spear coming towards and only a little scratch on his left arm. He grunted a little but shook the pain and was only just a little wound. He looked the crow that throws the spear and saw that fedora had throw that spear.

"We're not making deals with human trash. Now shut up and die!" Dohnaseek shouted while creating another light spear and charging towards his target.

Alex kept dodging all the swipes coming at him and trying to come up with a plan. He was low on chakra so that was off the table and low on magic to use ruins. He only can use his spear, but he needs to get out first before summoning his own spear.

"Damnit! Hold still you dog!" Dohnaseek yelled, thrusting forward to stab at Alex, but failed to know that he made a big mistake.

Alex narrowed his eyes when the crow called him a dog was a big mistake and was ready to summon his own spear. Soon within blue dust of energy, a red spear came out and into the hands of its user. The blue-haired teen swung his spear upwards to destroy the light spear on impact and caused the Fallen Angels to be shocked at what just happen.

"I-impossible!" Dohnaseek shouted in shock at what happened to his spear.

"I'm much sturdier than a simple human and one more thing…Never. Call. Me. A…DOG!" Alex yelled, swing the back of his spear towards the jaw and sent the crow flying backward.

The blue haired teen had finally summoned his spear but started to be even more worn out for gathering up what little energy he had left and hand little stamina for a little more. He now breathed heavy with his hands grabbing on the spear and stood on his two feet like his mother taught him. This what he gets when he trains very hard and not have enough to relax for a fight, but he didn't know he will fight some Fallen Angels and how could he know.

"Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt help me," Dohnaseek yelled while holding his jaw and summoned another light spear.

"Why? You're the only one that wants to kill?" Raynare asked, not wanting to fight the blue-haired teen.

"You know we have orders to kill everyone that gets in our way and you know what happens if we don't follow orders," Dohnaseek replied, grunting through the pain in his jaw.

The Fallen Angel girls grimaced at each other before sighing and making a light spear. Raynare's was red, Kalawarner's was yellow, and Mittelt's was pink. This got Alex to be on guard and got what little strength for a fight that was ahead.

"Sorry about this handsome, but you have no idea how bad I would be for us not to follow orders," said Kalawarner, getting herself ready and having the others ready.

Alex sighed on how he got to fight and break his code on fighting against women. He was raised to be right, but sometimes he must be a warrior to overcome anything and needed more. And he won't blame the three for following orders since he understands and went through it once in his life.

"I understand, but you better come at me with everything you've got," said Alex, challenging the four to come at him and focus the fight that was coming towards him.

* * *

 ** _End of Third_**

All four of the Fallen Angels charged at me and swung with their spears towards me. I managed to block, dodge and counter most of their attacks, but some have gotten through my defense. I then swung my spear to cause a massive wind gust of energy to blow the girls and making a path to attack the other one. I used what little strength I have left and used my right leg to kicked hard into fedora man's face that broke his nose, launching him into a tree.

I used what an energy and strength I had to stand but fell onto one knee while breathing heavily.

"…You guys give up…yet?" I asked, panting for being out of breath and took some breaths for air.

Then all the sudden, I felt a massive pain on my sides and saw that the Fallen Angel girls had stabbed me at the sides. I grunted in pain through my teeth and somehow was standing on my feet with all my strength. I was stabbed in my stomach and coughed up blood, but still had fought in my eyes and managed to use the last of my strength to kick Mittlet and Kalawarner away from me. I gave Raynare a palm thrust to the chest that launched her back with her friends.

I grabbed my spear and focused into the ground with stab, keeping the grip and kept the fight I had within me alive

"This…won't stop…me," I said while standing, but failed to see the next attack coming towards me.

I was then suddenly hit in the middle of my chest with a blue light spear and was nailed to the tree behind me. I focused my mouth close to not yelled in pain, but groan and hold my spear in my right hand until it disappeared into the blue dust of energy.

"NOW YOU STAY THERE, AND YOU DIE!" Dohnaseek yelled, holding his broken nose.

I focused my eyes to stay awake to see what was going around me and saw the fedora man had flown off.

"Come on you three let's get out of here," said Dohnaseek from the distance and was far away from here.

I then saw Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt walking up to me with regret in their eyes. I first thought that they will finish the job but was taken back on what happened next.

"Once again, we're really sorry about this handsome," said Kalawarner before her and her friends gave me a kiss on my cheeks before flying off.

I would have blushed at three kisses on my cheeks but can't and only used my strength to still alive.

"Hehehe, at least I got live long enough to watch a bastard like you die," said a weak voice from Issei.

This had the effect to piss me off and since I inherited my parent's temper it was not a good thing to piss me off. That idiot has done a great job at that and I don't plan on dying today.

"Fuck…you Issei. You can die…if you want, but I…refuse…to die…like this," I said with blood dripping from my stab wounds and coming out of my mouth.

"Whatever you bastard…I just wish I could have died with my face between Rias's breasts," said Issei with his pervert face.

Before I could speak or used my strength, a bright red glow shown from Issei's pocket and on that moment later Rias Gremory appeared through a magic circle.

"Your strong desire has called out to me, so I am here to grant your wish. Oh, you're still alive, that's good. It means your will is strong," said Rias as she looked down at Issei.

I never liked that red-haired woman for some reason and then I noticed she looked at me, being a little taken back that I was still alive with four light spears in me and had not caring look on her face.

"Alex? You weren't supposed to be here, but oh well," said Rias in none caring tone of voice and shrugged her shoulders.

Raged build up within me on how a bitch she was and was a bitch. I'm pinned to a fucking tree and she could say 'oh well'.

"The fact that you're still alive four light spears in your body says that you have a strong will too, but I have to wonder why? You're an orphan, so it's not like you have anyone waiting for you at home. You have a very few friends that probably wouldn't notice that you're missing, and those two girls you are toying with would be better off without a dog like you," said Rias, looking directly at me in the eye and had no care for me dying here.

More rage and anger built up within me on what the red-haired bitch said to me, have no one with me at home, and how my friends won't care for me when I die. But also calling me a dog was a big mistake and that bitch was crossing the line.

"I…refuse…to…die…here…bitch," I said with a dog-like growl, becoming more and more pissed.

"You misunderstand Alex, while your will to live is impressive you will still die here. You're a simple human and you were never meant to survive an attack like this. You might have actually made a good member of my peerage, but you are just not worth it," said Rias, being a more bitch and had a none caring look on her face.

"You're…underestimating…me," I said, being super pissed right now.

Like my mother, I hated when people who look down on me or walk over my pride. And that red-haired bitch has done both, making me super pissed.

"No, you're overestimating yourself. Now if you excuse me I have important work do," said Rias as she turned away from and went back to Issei.

I watched Rias using all right of her pawns to turn Issei into a Devil. While I only knew a little about the peerage system, but my grandmother had told me of the numbers of piece it takes and what outcome comes to it. I was also for sure that the only reason that idiot of all people was worth so much was because of his Sacred Gear. Soon after the red-haired bitch finished the process, she teleported away with the pervert, leaving me to die and become even more pissed at her.

"That…mother fucker. Fucking…bitch. She better…hope I…don't get off…this damn…tree!" I growled in low tone of voice while trying to push myself off the tree.

It took a few tries, but I manage to get off the tree with some my strength I had left and fell to my knees, breathing heavily and bleeding bad from my chest. I knew I can't stop the bleeding and was close on death's door but can do one last thing before dying. I sighed with no choice I had and reached into my pocket for the filer that Souna had handed me for luck, but I know better. The filer was for summoning and will work when someone gives a strong wish or desire to summon the Devil.

Before I could make a wish on the filer, I started to scene three Fallen Angels from afar and from the looks had watched the whole event between the bitch and me. So, they do care and regret what happen to me. I understand and would not balm them for following orders. If they came back, it proves to me that some crows have good within them and just need to find the right ones.

I shook my head and focus on summoning Souna before me with my wish and desire to live. The flier began to glow blue before a blue magic circle appeared and had my friend coming out.

"Your strong desire has called out to me so-ALEX WHAT HAPPEN!?" Souna yelled, seeing me in a bad state I was in.

"Hey…Souna," I greeted with a weak voice and smiled weakly.

Souna rushed towards me to use a spell that caused my body from the neck down to covered in glowing blue water. The light spear disappeared as I was healing and feeling better.

"Thanks…Souna-chan," I said, causing my friend to blush a bit and nodded to me.

She put my head in her lap as she finishes healing me and was glad that she can help me. I could guest that her family must be healers in the Underworld.

"Alex I'm sure you have questions-," said Souna, but I interrupted her.

"Not really, I've always known of the Supernatural world," I said, surprising Souna.

Then I saw her smiling at me and was happy that I already know. I guest that she has a question for me and me saying I know of the supernatural made it easy.

"Well in that case allow me to tell you this. My name isn't Souna Shitori, it's Sona Sitri and I'm a Hight Class Devil," Souna or Sona informed me.

Smart move to use fake name as a cover up for her Devil status.

"Wow, I figured you were a Devil, but I didn't think you used a fake name. You must be an heiress or something like that," I said, feeling that the healing was almost done.

"That is correct. I'm the heiress of the Sitri Clan. Alex how much to you know about Devils and the peerage system?" Sona asked, being almost done with healing me.

"I actually know quite a bit about Devils from my grandmother, but I only know a little about the peerage system. I know what it is and its purpose," I replied, getting my upper to raise up with help and look at Sona with a calm smile on my face.

I was silent for a while before I decided to bring something up that has been bugging me laity.

"You know I'm a little surprised you didn't use me, being near death in order to bring me into your peerage," I said, sharing my thoughts and remembered what I saw early.

"While most Devils would do that, but you are my friend Alex and I'd prefer you joined my peerage by choice rather than me taking advantage of the situation," Sona replied, looking at me in the eye with a smile on her face.

I nodded in appreciation and started to remember what Rias said to me and how she turned Issei while he was unconscious to near death. That bitch was wrong and will always be wrong. My friends care about me and will miss me. Once Sona had finished healing me the water fell from my body and was somehow completely dry. That's cool.

"Now that you are heal and out of danger. I ask you Alex Chulainn, will you become a member of my peerage," Sona asked with kindness in her voice and looked at me for an answered.

I simply stared at Sona for few moments to think of her offer and could agreed with it. I was told to make my own choices in life and see where it takes me. Grandmother will come find me and ask what happen, but I will cross that road when the time comes. But now I have made up my mind and started to have a small smile on my face to the answer I will give to my friend.

"Sure Sona-chan. I will be honored to be a part of your peerage," I replied, causing Sona to blush a bit by adding chan suffix to her name.

Sona shook her head and started to summon her Evil Pieces. She gabs which piece that would work for me. First, she tried a single Pawn but failed and used multiple Pawns to only fail again. This didn't stop her as she had another piece that can work for me. She used her last remaining piece, a mutated Rook. I remembered that mutated piece was stronger than simple ones. Soon the mutated Rook piece started to react to me and this made my friend happy that she would be able to have me in her peerage. She started the process to turn me into a Devil and when the mutated piece sunk into my chest, having the deed done.

"Congratulations Alex as you are now a reincarnated Devil and my Rook," said Sona with a proud smile on her face and was happy to have me in her peerage now.

"Thanks, Sona-chan and while I have some things to tell you. I'm about to pass out from this long night," I replied, being my eyes closed and fell forward to only be caught by my friend.

Going through this whole thing and staying alive. I'm somewhat surprised that I haven't pass out early but was happy to join my friend's peerage and look forward to what's ahead.

"After being stabbed four times and somewhat staying alive. I'm surprised you didn't pass out sooner. Rest now Alex-kun, I'll take care of you," said Sona, before I fell sleep from this right.

As I slept, smiled came out my face and understand my new life as a Devil will start tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all like it. And yeah, again this story was inspired by 3headed-dragon story; Naruto Jaegerjaquez: The Strongest Rook and had the idea on having OC character that was based off Cu Chulainn (Fate/Stay Night) and Achilles (Fate/Apocrypha). Now here we are and like I said before, this story may have the same plot line as 3headed-dragon's but will have some changes and have my ideas.**

 **Now Rias did not look good in this chapter and nether will Akeno, Kiba, and Issei in future chapters, but maybe some of them will be redeem later in the story. Who knows right? Remember Alex's parents are Achilles's and Cu Chulainn's descendant, both are prideful and have some tempers. So it will take while for Alex to forgive Rias (If I decide to redeem her… [Evil Smile] …)**

* * *

 **Now for the Harem;**

 **DxD**

 **Sona and her female peerage members**

 **Serafall**

 **Katesa**

 **Murayama**

 **Tiamat**

 **Koneko**

 **Kuroka**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Irina**

 **Xenovia**

 **Yasaka**

 **Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt (Maybe, but leading towards it)**

 **Maybe Lists: Ravel, Isabela, Xuelan, Siris, and Burent**

 **Fate Series**

 **Scathach**

 **Rest TBA or could use votes in the reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I should have said this in the begin, I don't own any but the OCs and story I created. And most of you are wounding why Alex was beaten down by four Fallen Angels and not summon anyone of his weapons. To answer that question is that Alex's stamina is low because he took some training before fighting which leads him to be worn out and didn't die in the first chapter. Since he is a quarter demigod, only a few can see him, and that scene comes when he uses his skills like knowledge and wisdom. And why some haven't found out about Alex. Well Sona has and will be explained in this chapter. Rias would not and will take a while to find out because she is a bitch and yeah there is that.**

 **Also, if you (Bad Viewers or dickheads) don't like my story, then don't read it. It's simple as that and I don't see anyone of you writing a story to only have me commenting on it, huh? Your comments are just making me more into writing and I am not giving up. Look I at my picture…I am fucking a Berserker and will use my anger as energy to keep on writing.**

 **Devil Shoulder AN: Yeah and…FUCK YOU BAD REVIEWERS!...but thanks and give cookies to the good reviewers.**

 **Angel Shoulder AN: Yes, cookies for the good reviewers. Please have a nice day and read something else if you don't like this story.**

 **AN: Now that's out of the way, let's go over the viewers.**

 **Viewers;**

 **fraxures** **: Thank You.**

 **ArcherGenes: Can't tell if you like my story or not, but thanks anyway.**

 **Ragna Blood: Indeed. 1 She is Spoiled Selfish Godzilla princess and will get whats coming to her. 2 That's a good idea.**

 **Stratos263: Thank you.**

 **Merlin Pranks101: Thanks.**

 **The Indominator: Okay and if you have any other ideas then share out.**

 **The Rupture: I understand and changed the title and Alex did not die in the first chapter. Also, thanks.**

 **desdelor97: Thank you.**

 **Guest: If you don't like, then don't read it.**

 **Damn Daniel: I won't.**

 **Follower No.1: Thanks, and I won't stop writing. And a great idea to add Noble Phantasms for the OC. I maybe add a lemon or two, but it will be light.**

 **0-7-Zehel: Noted.**

 **Guest: Fuck you.**

 **Matt: Thank you**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 2: A New Devil****

* * *

I groaned as the light from the sun came in from the window and hit me directly in the face. I grumbled a bit to open my eyes and found myself in a room I didn't recognize but at least had my clothes on at least. I got up out of the bed and found two doors, the first was opened lead to a bathroom and I went to freshen up a bit before the day starts as a Devil.

I was okay with this as I remembered that I agreed to be a part of Sona's peerage, but I didn't get to tell her where I lived and that might explain too why I am here. I could only assume that she brought me somewhere that she knew and would be safe. My grandmother would want some answers about what happened to me soon enough and she also finds out what happens. It was her thing to find things out and to gain knowledge.

Soon I was done freshening up and went to the second door to be surprised to find myself in the Student Council Office with Sona sitting behind her desk. That's cool to have room in this club.

"Ah Alex you're finally awake," Sona greeted me.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Thought I didn't know this office had a hidden room," I replied, looking around the club before taking sit across from Sona.

"Yes, I usually use that room to sleep in when I have to pull an all nightery to finish my paperwork. Now before you passed out last night you said you had some things to tell me and I will like to know what happened before I show up," said Sona while getting out a pen and some paper to take notes.

I will tell the things I know, and who I am, but a part of me doesn't want to tell Sona about Rias and the other part what the bitch to pay. I don't want to break a friendship or make things worse, but I will come across the bridge when the time comes. For now, I will explain a few things to my friend.

"Yeah, I do, you see the reason I've always known of the supernatural world is that of this," I said, using Senjutsu to awaken my wolf-like ears and appeared.

Sona was taken back of my Youkai appearances, not a scared shock, but the surprise kind.

"You're a Youkai," said Sona, writing some notes down and looked at my ears.

I nodded my head and said, "Yes, a wolf Youkai to be precise, but I was only a quarter Youkai when you reincarnated me."

"Interesting. Does the other half have anything to do with you having some divinity?" Sona asked, looking at me.

I was taken back, but it should not be a problem for her to find out or tell her.

"Yes, my grandmother is a Greek Goddess and my father was a demigod, making me a quarter demigod. My mother was half Youkai and had some divinity. I'm quite surprised that you found out about that. Most can't scenes it and some have a hard time knowing who I am, but my divinity leaves behind a scent when I use my skill of knowledge or wisdom," I replied.

"I see. I happen to scene your divinity during our chess games. I'm a little take back of you being a grandson of Athena and relative of Cu Chulainn," said Sona, putting some notes down before looking at me again with a calm look on her face.

I was taken back of how Sona found out about that, but then again. It should be a surprise. Like my last name was Chulainn and my skills of wisdom come from Athena. So, for her to find was no surprise, but just taken back on how quickly she found out before I can tell her.

I chuckled a little and said, "I am surprised that no one had noticed my last was from or how I can do a great job on tests in class."

"I can see why but moving on. What are your abilities, Alex?" Sona agreed/asked me.

"Of course, Sona-chan. I happen to have my ancestors' spears and weapons, being somewhat a master of them and they can only be summoned through my stamina, but with me being a Devil with a large stamina, it makes easy for me. I can cast ruins, being different types of elements to use. Since I am a Youkai, I can use chakra for different uses and could harden my skin if I want. I'm also able to use Senjutsu. I wouldn't call myself a master, but I can use it without losing myself," I explained to Sona of my abilities.

"Hmmm, you'll have to demonstrate these abilities, skills, and weapons for me at some point. Son that I may have a better understanding of them," said Sona as she wrote what I said and finished.

She must be writing for future training ideas to use for me or her peerage. Smart and good idea to do. Training was something that everyone must do in their life to get stronger and gain more skills to overcome their goals in life. I think I will do just fine in my friend's peerage, but I think our talk was not finished yet.

"Now we have that out of way. Alex can please tell me what happen last night before you summon me? And be truthful," Sona asked, putting her notes aside and looked at me for some answers.

A part of me was having trouble with telling my friend what happen last night, but other was telling me that I should and have that red-haired bitch pay. However, I didn't what to break their friendship apart, but it looks like that she won't let me go without giving some answers first.

I sighed tritely on having my mind made up and said, "Okay Sona-chan. I will tell what happen last night."

"Thank you Alex-kun. I'm here for you like a friend should," Sona replied with a small blush on her face and smiled at me.

I smiled back at Sona for being a good friend to me and started to tell her everything that had to happen last night.

 ** _Third POV_**

After Alex told Sona everything that happens last night, the date between the pervert idiot and Fallen Angel, his fight between the Fallen Angels before being stabbed, Rias showing up and leaving him to die, and extra. The short black-haired woman was taken back of what her new Rook had told her and was upset that her childhood friend would do such a thing. She was going to have a big talk with her about what happened, and it wasn't going to be pretty, but no today. Today she wanted the blue-haired teen to go to school, meet his fellow peerage members, and pass out fliers to make contracts for the future.

Sona explain to Alex of the Devil society in detail, what each Evil Piece did, which piece he was, duties he now had, and to avoid the red-haired Devil to avoid some infighting. Blue-haired Rook agreed to avoid Rias for the time being and not make any contact with her what so ever. Once that was done, the Sitri heiress told her new peerage member that someone will come and get him after classes were over, so he can get started on his new duties as a Devil.

Alex understands and agreed as he left for class, but not giving his king a kiss on the cheeks and leaving her to blush up in deep red with a small smile on her face. The blue haired teen got to his class and take his seat, it also didn't take long for his girlfriends to find him and take the empty seats next to him.

"Good morning Alex-kun," Katase and Murayama greeted their boyfriend at the same time with smiles on their faces.

Katase was a beautiful young woman with fair skin, salmon-colored hair, reddish brown eyes, and had a slim figure. Murayama was beautiful in her own fight with fair skin, chestnut brown hair done in two pigtails amber eyes, and had a slim figure. Both wore the Kuoh Academy girls uniform.

"Morning girls. How's it going?" Alex greeted/asked his girlfriends.

"Fine, but that pervert Issei was acting weird when we saw him earlier. He kept talking about some imaginary girlfriend name Yuma and the worst part was he almost made Murayama cry when he said that she and her friends had killed you last night. But I kept her from crying by telling her that our Alex-kun was way too tough to be killed," Katase replied with her and Murayama being a little sad.

Alex could tell that Katase was just as worried about him as she was helping Murayama. To console them, he leaned over and gave them both a gentle kiss on the lips that had caused the girls to moan softly. He cared and love them very much to not see them cry and will always help them.

"You're right, I'm too tough. Neither of your worries about what that pervert says, because as you can see I'm here and fine," said Alex with a warm smile on his face and calmed his girls down for them to smile back at him.

The blue haired teen could afford himself to be little more affectionate with them and decided it by starting a make-out session with them with him switching between them every minute as he kissed one the other kissed his neck.

Katase and Murayama were happy about this because while he was affectionate with them it was rare for Alex to be this affectionate with so many people around. The face that was doing this now showed them that he noticed how worried they were about him and this was his way of showing he appreciated their concern. He truly cared about them and his friends in his life. The three had completely immersed themselves in each other to the point that they didn't feel the stares of their fellow classmates. The boys hated the blue-haired ten then before as the girls wished they had a boyfriend to show them that kind of affection.

After a couple of minutes, the couple finally stopped their make-out session with the girls blushing brightly. Moments later class finally started, but the girls found it hard to focus as they kept reliving the make-out session in their heads. This was going to be a long and quick day for everyone.

The rest of the day went by like any other day with exception of Issei walking around asking about Yuma. The brown-haired teen tried to ask Alex about the crow and how he was alive. The blue haired teen simple punched him in the face before telling him not to talk to anyone of girlfriends anymore before walking off to see someone he hated the most.

Rias was shocked, and her face showed it when seeing the alive Alex walking pass her. She tried to hide it but failed and was lost for words when teen passed her. The blue haired teen glared at the red-haired Devil before walking away, not even talking to her or be around her. He was told by his king to not talk to the bitch and let her deal with it. This caused the red-haired Devil to be a shock, upset and wanting answers. If somehow the wolf lived that night, she might get him to her peerage and helped her with her problem. That was not going to work for many reasons but will get back to it later and move from that.

It was now the end of the day and Alex was in class, waiting for the bell to ring. Before the bell could ring someone walked into the room and got the teen's attention to look at her. She was a beautiful young bespectacled woman standing at five-six with fair skin, long straight black hair that went down to her knees with split gangs and had a great figure. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls uniform with light semi-rimmed glasses. This young woman was Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice-president of the Student Council.

"Alex-san. I'm here to bring you to Souna-sama," said Tsubaki, getting some to wonder why Sona wanted Alex all the sudden.

Alex simply nodded before he stood up and walked over to vice-president but was stopped by girls that ran up to him.

"Alex-kun why are going to go see Souna-sama?" Katase asked.

"You're not in trouble are you Alex-kun?" Murayama asked.

Alex quickly gave both his girls a gentle kiss before smiling softly at them, calming them down.

"Don't worry girls. I'm not in trouble, Souna just wants to talk to me. I'll talk to you both later," Alex replied with a kind smile on his face and got his girls to calm down.

Katase and Murayama smiled at their boyfriend as he walks off with Tsubaki to the club room. While walking the two ran into Kiba Yuuto and Issei. The idiot smirk at the blue haired teen before making a joke on how he was in trouble but was punched in the face to shut him up and went with the walk. Kiba ignored them, but glance at the black-haired woman for a second before going back to the walk and helped the idiot up.

Tsubaki used to have a crush on Kiba but then she met and got to know Alex. As she learned more and more about the wolf her feelings for the blonde just fade away and her feelings for the wolf started to form. When they finally reached the Student Council Office, she opened the door and led the new Devil inside where he saw sitting behind her desk with the rest of her peerage around the room.

There was Momo Hanakai, a beautiful girl with fair skin, blue-green eyes, white hair and had a slim figure. Reya Kusaka, a beautiful with lightly tanned skin, light brown eyes, long light brown hair that ends in two short braids with a blue headband and had a slim figure. Tomoe Meguri, a beautiful girl with peach colored skin, brown eyes, shoulder-length reddish-brown hair tied in a braid and had a slim figure with wide hips. Bennia, a cute girl with pale skin, long blue hair tied in a braid, sleepy golden eyes, and had a petite figure. Tsubasa Yura, a beautiful tall girl with fair skin, shoulder-length blue hair, blue eyes, and had a slim figure. Ruruko Nimura, a cute girl with fair skin, long brown hair in twin ponytails, green eyes, a slim figure, thick thighs, and wide hips. And finally, was Saji Genshirou, a young man with lightly tanned skin, gray eyes, short blonde hair and had a fit build.

Sona started to notice that Tsubaki and Alex had shown up, making her smiled a little.

"Ah Tsubaki, Alex, I'm glad you made it now please have a seat," said Sona, finishing the last of her work.

Alex sat on the couch between Tomoe and Ruruko while Tsubaki stands behind Sona.

"Now as I'm sure you've guessed by now, but this is my peerage. Tsubaki is my Queen. Momo and Reya are my Bishops. Tomoe and Bennia are my Knights. Tsubasa is your fellow Rook Ruruko and Saji are my Pawns. Everyone as you know this Alex Chulainn, my new Rook," Sona greeted her peerage to me and me to her peerage.

Alex was happy to know that he had a fellow Rook and member of an almost full a peerage from the looks of it.

"Hmmm, a fellow Rook huh? Well then I look forward to training with Alex-kun," said Tsubasa with smiled on her face.

Alex smiled back her, looking forward to training with his fellow Rook.

Tsubasa thought Alex was a cool guy as he never really bothered anyone unless they were perverted or call him a dog, then he kicked your ass. She always thought the blue-haired teen was handsome, but she thought he was drop dead sexy when she saw him get muddy or fight dirty. It happened when the wolf was chasing the Perverted Trio around for peeping on the girls Kendo Club again, but it had rained that day before they started throwing mud at him and called him a dog. This only pissed the wolf off more and caused him to beat them down while being covered in mud. She found herself an image of a muddy Alex out of her head for a long time.

"Alex-kun, Sona-sama said that you're a quarter Youkai and have ears! Can we see please!?" Ruruko asked in excitement, getting Alex to raise an eyebrow and wonder.

Ruruko liked Alex because she found him cool and funny, especially when he would chase the Perverted Trio around.

"I don't see why not. I don't like keeping my ears hidden anyway and I'd like to train with Tsubasa," Alex replied as he let his ears out.

Alex would regret doing this because as soon his ears were in sight. Ruruko reaches over and started petting it. The blue haired teen stiffened up before slack and letting out a deep wolf-like purr that he would forever regret letting escape his lips.

Everyone stared at Alex with wide eyes while Ruruko continued to pet and caress the wolf ears. Wanting to try something, she brought herself to the ears to her lips for some kisses and nibbles on it. This caused the blue-haired teen to let out a moan and they all saw something in his pants moving, causing all the girls to blush in deep red. The brown-haired girl paused when she saw Alex Jr moved and that pause allowed him to come off his little trance with a blush on his face before pulling his ears away and caused the girl to pout.

"You all saw and heard NOTHING!" Alex shouted, fighting the blush off his face.

The girls just continued to stare at him with their blushed faces while Saji was trying to hold in his laughter. The handsome wolf of Kuoh purrs and becomes excited when you play with his ears, it was hilarious to him, but not for Alex.

"Laugh if you want to. I'll come over there to stomp your nuts," Alex threatened, causing Saji to pale and quickly shut up.

Sona coughed into her hand and said, "Well now that we're all done, Alex you need to hand out these fliers in order to form contracts with humans."

She soon placed a stack of summoning filers on her desk for Alex to take. He walked up to the desk to get the filers but before he could take the filers something happens. She grabbed his hand and placed her family's crest on it, causing the blue-haired teen to raise an eyebrow and looked at his right hand.

"This shows that you are a servant of the House of Sitri and will also allow you to use magic circles in order to teleport the location that you desire," Sona explained.

Alex nodded before taking the filers and leaving the club room for now. As he left all the girls did something that caused their king to shock.

"THANK YOU, SONA-SAMA!" The girls of Sona's peerage cheered as soon as Alex was gone.

Sona blinked in surprise at this as she looked at her peerage strangely. This was new for her.

"What did I do?" Sona asked, wounding what got her peerage to thank her all the sudden.

"You brought the best guy on campus into the peerage," Momo replied, not noticing Saji looked down in depressed.

Saji knew that the girls of the peerage had it bad for Alex, even Sona and he hated that since he liked her. Sure, he and the wolf were sorts of friends but that didn't mean he would roll over and let the wolf have their Sona.

Momo liked Alex because he was a good listener and was honest. She knew that she was a beautiful girl but whenever some of the boys at school would compliment her she knew they were comparing her to Rias and Akeno. Alex never compared her to anyone and even told her; "Momo is Moo, Rias is Rias, and Akeno is Akeno. There is no comparison between the three of you. It's like comparing snowflakes, all three are beautiful but they are not the same." Even since then she had a crush on the blue-haired teen.

"Now we can get to know him even better and maybe, just maybe. He'll be willing to share his heart with us," said Reya with a dreaming look in her eyes and face.

Reya liked Alex because he always seemed to have time for her since she was soft-spoken and polite people would often try to use that against her but when the blue-haired teen shows up out of nowhere and get her out of the situation. At first, she thought it was just some small form of hero worship but as they spent time talking and getting to know each other she knew her feelings were real.

"Plus, now we know he purrs when you play with his ears!" Bennia and Ruruko squealed in joy, getting the girls to blush and smiled on that memory.

Sona gave the girls small smile as she shook her head at them. But she had to admit that they were right, adding Alex to the peerage was a great choice.

 ** _End of Third POV_**

 **In the City**

I'm surprised at how easy this was. I didn't even have to say anything, and people were just taking my fliers, mostly women. I'm already down to my last couple of fliers. As I walked around town, I saw three women that caught my eye and started to wonder about them all the sudden. First was a young girl at the same age as me with blonde hair, green eyes, and had a slim figure. She wore a tube top that exposes her abdomen, crimson leather jacket, and half black boots. The second was a beautiful young woman with long white hair, red-ruby eyes, and had a great figure. She wore a reddish-purple blouse with an ornament, a white skirt, thigh-high white boots, and black tights. The third was a young girl at the same age as me with long black hair, red eyes, and had a slim figure. She wore a black Japanese military uniform with a red cape on at the back.

At first, I wanted to talk to them, but the blonde-haired girl beat me to it and said, "Hey mutt!"

Okay that new to me and I wonder if she met me.

"Me?" I asked, pointing at myself to make sure she met me.

"Yes you, come to sit down with us. We have one more room for four to have a great meal to share," The blonde replied with a big smile on her face and waved her hand at me to take a seat next to her and her friends.

I smiled back and took a seat to these new girls I haven't seen around here. As I took my seat, the waitress came by to hand us some green tea until we ordered our meals. That's fine and tea wouldn't hurt anything.

"So, you got a name, mutt?" The blonde asked, finishing her tea quickly.

I raised an eyebrow at her, wounding why the mutt name calling. Could she and friends scene me, but I can't be so sure, and I could try to scene them with Senjutsu to find out about them if the time comes.

"Alex Chulainn," I replied, taking a sip of my tea.

"Chulainn? As in Cu Chulainn, the Child of Light?" The white-haired woman asked, tilting her head to the side in question and wonder about my name.

I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Yeah, but no relation."

"Oh really. You look like him. Hmmm, I guess there are some similarities, but oh knows," The black-haired woman said with a smirk on her face, testing something out with me.

I hummed lightly and thought to myself to wonder who they are, but I think that question will be answered soon.

"Oh, I almost forget my manners, my bad. My name is Irisviel von Einzbern, nice to meet you Alex," The white-haired woman or Irisviel introduced herself with a smile on her face.

Von huh? She might be from Germany and her energy feels familiar to me.

"Mordred, what's up," The blonde-haired girl or Mordred greeted me with a smirk on her face.

Mordred like from the King Arthur legends. Also, she also has the same energy as Irisviel and mine for some reason. It was starting to make scenes to me and easier to find out more about them.

"Nobunaga Oda, at your serves, Alex," The black-haired woman greeted me with a smile on her face.

Nobunaga huh? First Von, then Mordred, and now someone from the Sengoku/Azuchi-Momoyama Periods of Japan. It looks like that I am not the only one from that has a heroic family figure or have demonic magic within them. By using my Senjutsu I can scene who was what or what kind they are. And these three are Devils like me and are the same Low-Class as me. I know for a fact that they are not from that bitch's group and from someone else peerage, but who.

I shook my head and could think about it later.

"Well its nice to me you Irisviel, Mordred, and Nobunaga. I hope we can get along," I replied with a kind smile on my face.

The girls smiled back at me and we enjoyed our meal together. We talked to each other, getting to know one another, sharing laughs, and just hanging out like friends do. We never told the other that we are Devils or our family tree, but it was fine by me and we just enjoyed. Soon enough we parted ways before I gave them fliers just in case and started to make my way back to Student Council Office and see what was next I need do after passing out fliers.

* * *

 **AN: Now I wonder who was Irisviel, Mordred, and Nobunaga Devil King is? I will tell later and yes, they are based off from Grand Order and more are coming.**


End file.
